Hate
by D. Rose Skyscraper
Summary: Mungkin mereka memang saling membenci, tapi apakah itu tidak berarti sesuatu yang lain? (Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi)


Hate

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Judul : Hate

Fandom : Inuyasha

Pairing : Sesshomaru x Inuyasha.

Genre : Author bingung. Readers harap menyimpulkan sendiri. Tapi mungkin romance?

Warning : Incest, Kissing Scene, Shounen Ai, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), dll.

Dont Like Dont Read!

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah gubuk yang ada di sudut terpencil suatu desa, terlihat sekelompok kecil orang yang tengah mengelilingi sebuah api kecil.

"Haaah... Hari ini juga harus beristirahat di tempat seperti ini." ujar seekor siluman bertubuh kecil yang bernama Shippo.

"Apa boleh buat. Soalnya sudah hampir malam." ujar seorang perempuan bernama Sango. "Tidak baik meneruskan perjalanan saat malam merangkak naik seperti ini. Apalagi dengan kita yang memilliki pecahan Shikon no Tama. Pasti banyak sekali siluman yang mengincar kita."

"Tapi aku lapar sekali!" rengek Shippo. Dia menarik narik lengan shihakusou milik pemuda bersurai perak di sebelahnya. "Inuyasha! Ayo kita cari makanan!"

Inuyasha bergeming. Merasa tidak direspon, Shippo menoleh ke arah Hanyou di dekatnya.

"Inuyasha!"

"Berisik!"

"Aku lapar!"

Shippo merengek pada Inuyasha, sementara urat kekesalan sang hanyou mulai berkedut karena siluman yang tengah menarik narik lengan shihakusou merahnya. Dengan sekali sentakan, sang siluman anjing menghempaskan Shippo hingga dia terlempar ke arah Miroku.

"Huwaaaaa...! Inuyasha jahat!"

"Duduk!"

Brak

Dengan satu perintah ringan dari Kagome, tubuh Inuyasha tersentak jatuh. Membuat Shippo tertawa puas melihat sang Inu hanyou terjatuh di atas tanah.

Bulan mulai merangkak naik. Malam makin mencekam. Inuyasha dapat merasakan kehadiran siluman siluman di sekitarnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka cukup kuat.

Inuyasha bangkit dari duduknya, meregangkan tangannya dan menyeringai senang.

"Inuyasha... Mau kemana?" tanya Kagome padanya. Inuyasha tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan mendekati pintu gubuk itu dengan tangan yang melayang menuju gagang Tessaiga.

"Kalian tunggu disini. Aku tidak akan lama." ujarnya masih menyeringai. Detik berikutnya, sosok bersurai perak itu menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Kagome menghela nafas. Inuyasha itu terkadang membuatnya cemas dengan sikapnya yang sok kuat dengan memburu segala jenis siluman kelas teri.

"Kagome aku lapar!" keluh Shippo. Gadis bersurai hitam itu tersenyum. "Kalau tidak salah aku masih membawa beberapa makanan."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Inuyasha melompati dahan dahan pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi di sekitarnya. Dibelakangnya telah bertebaran bangkai dari siluman siluman yang sejak tadi telah berhasil dihabisinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan hawa siluman murni yang buas. Seringainya semakin melebar, dia berbalik cepat dan menemukan seekor siluman serigala bertubuh kekar di belakangnya.

Siluman serigala itu menyeringai, mengamati siluet inu hanyou dihadapannya. Dia menatap Inuyasha dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, kemudian kembali ke kepala dan berhenti di bibir miliknya.

Merasa dipandangi dengan aneh, Inuyasha mengernyit, kemudian perasaan bergidik aneh muncul di setiap inchi kulitnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, serigala jelek!?" ejeknya pada siluman dihadapannya itu. Tak disangka, siluman serigala itu malah tertawa keras, membuat burung burung gagak yang hinggap di beberapa dahan pohoh berterbangan.

"Kata katamu itu kasar sekali manis, tidak sesuai dengan paras rupawanmu itu." ujarnya. Mendengar itu Inuyasha bergidik. Manis katanya? Sialan sekali siluman satu ini.

"Dasar brengsek! Kau bahkan lebih menjijikan dari serigala cabul yang pernah kukenal!" serunya sebal. Dan dikepalanya munculah bayangan rupa Kouga yang sering kali mengganggu momen momen kemesraannya dengan Kagome.

"Puh... Angkuh sekali kau ini!" ujar serigala besar itu. Cakar tajam miliknya mencuat dari tangannya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menyerang Inuyasha yang juga telah siap dengan Tessaiga di tangannya.

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Kagome mendongak, menatap bulan yang bersinar terang di langit. Malam telah larut dan Inuyasha masih belum kembali. Dia sangat khawatir dengan sang hanyou. Tapi apa daya, dia hanya seorang manusia yang 'kebetulan' tersesat dalam dunia yang membingungkan ini. Maka, memaksa seluruh kekhwatirannya untuk lenyap, dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

**Sruk**

**Bruk**

Tubuh Inuyasha terpental jauh keluar dari dalam hutan. Punggungnya membentur sebuah batu besar yang membuat batu itu langsung remuk dan hancur. Di bagian depan shihakusou Inuyasha terlihat robekan dalam bekas sayatan dari cakar siluman itu. Dia mendesis pelan. Siluman ini cukup kuat juga rupanya.

Siluman serigala itu menyeringai, menampakan senyuman cabul yang begitu kurang ajar pada Inuyasha. Siluman itu menjilati bibir bawahnya, melihat hanyou didepannya yang terbaring tak berdaya meningkatkan nafsu buasnya.

Bertumpu pada Tessaiga, Inuyasha bangkit. Ia mengabaikan seluruh rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Luka bekas cakaran sang serigala itu memberikan rasa perih dan membakar yang luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya.

'Racun, eh?' batinnya. Inuyasha mengangkat kembali Tessaiga dan mengacungkan bilah pedang yang besar itu pada sang siluman buas itu.

"Kau mau melumpuhkanku, heh?" tanyanya tajam. Dia menatap nyalang kearah serigala besar dihadapannya yang tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Melumpuhkanmu? Tidak. Menjamahmu saat kau tidak berdaya karena racunku? Kenapa tidak? Lagipula, tubuhmu itu begitu menggoda. Aku ragu jika ada yang tidak akan tertarik dengan tubuhmu."

Sret

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Inuyasha menebas makhluk didepannya dengan satu gerakan mengayun Tessaiga. Namun, secepat gerakannya, secepat itu pula serigala itu menahan serangannya dengan kuku kuku tajamnya.

"Berbakat juga kau..." ujar Inuyasha, memprovokasi. Dengan satu sentakan, dia berhasil mendorong mundur serigala itu. Namun, dengan gerakan tak terduga, serigala itu menghempas paksa Inuyasha, membuat tubuh berbalut shihakusou merah itu terhempas ke tanah. Dan dengan cepat, cakar serigala itu menancap di bahu Inuyasha, menjalarkan rasa perih yang sekarang mengacaukan seluruh inderanya.

'Si... Sial' rutuknya.

Tessaiga terlempar, sementara serigala besar itu kini telah berada di atasnya, dengan cakar yang menancap di bahunya. Membuat prospek lolosnya ia dari bahaya mengecil.

Wajah siluman serigala itu mendekat, Inuyasha dapat merasakan hembusan nafas siluman itu di wajahnya, dan baunya sangat busuk. Membuatnya muak.

Ia tidak kehilangan asa. Dengan cakarnya, ia mencoba mengoyak tubuh siluman itu namun sepertinya percuma saja, karena walaupun cakarnya menancap cukup dalam, serigala itu malah melebarkan seringainya hingga author yakin senyuman Gin Ichimaru kalah lebar darinya (hei..! Salah fandom!).

Ehem...

"Agresif sekali..." ujar serigala itu, masih menyeringai. "Tapi itulah yang kusuka."

Cress

"Aargh!"

Inuyasha menjerit ketika cakar sang siluman menancap semakin dalam, hingga dia yakin cakar itu menembus bahunya. Siluman itu tertawa keras.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Inuyasha meronta, tetapi sepertinya racun siluman itu mulai bekerja. Karena sekarang tubuhnya mulai lemas.

Dia tidak mau mati di tempat begini. Masih untung jika dia mati begitu saja. Tapi ini? Mati setelah dijamah oleh siluman serigala brengsek diatasnya? Cuih! Demi Naraku yang beruban! Dia tidak akan sudi!

Tapi seluruh tubuhnya telah melemah, racun milik serigala itu juga telah menyebar. Dan dia tidak yakin kalau dia masih punya cukup waktu untuk menetralkan racun dalam dirinya.

Mendadak Inuyasha teringat, kalau Nenek Kaede memberinya obat yang bisa menetralkan racun apapun padanya, dan ia menyimpan obat itu di dalam shihakusounya. Tapi dalam keadaan begini, ia tidak yakin kalau penawar itu masih utuh.

Kesadarannya semakin menurun, tapi Inuyasha kukuh untuk tetap bertahan. Ditambah lagi, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya membuat kesadarannya enggan pergi menjauh.

Tangan serigala yang bebas mulai bergerak, menjamah tubuhnya yang masih terbalut shihakusounya. Beruntung sekali rasa sakit itu membuat tubuhnya mati rasa. Jadi, walaupun sudah tidak berdaya, setidaknya dia tidak akan merasakan sentuhan serigala itu.

Mata Inuyasha mulai terpejam. Namun, mata itu kembali terbuka ketika mendengar lolongan nyaring dari si siluman diatasnya. Samar samar dapat dirasakannya, cakar tajam yang mengoyak bahunya sudah lenyap bersamaan dengan sosok silluman itu. Kemudian, matanya menangkap sebuah siluet yang bergerak ke arahnya.

"Sesshomaru..."

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Inuyasha.

Nama itu mendadak muncul dalam pikirannya, membuat sang Daiyokai membuka matanya. Untaian silver miliknya berhembus ditiup angin malam.

Dia menyapu sekitar dengan mata keemasannya. Dapat ditemukannya Rin dan Jaken yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar karena sesuatu.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan sang Daiyokai hingga nama adik tirinya itu muncul di kepalanya? Entahlah. Dia enggan menyimpulkan atau bahkan sekedar membuat hipotesa. Yang telah terjadi selama ini sudah cukup membuat kepalanya pening. Dia tidak mau dipusingkan dengan pemikiran tentang adik yang dibencinya itu.

.

.

.

Tapi benarkah?

.

Benarkah dia membenci adiknya itu?

.

.

Matanya mengeryit tajam ketika merasakan hawa keberadaan siluman tak jauh dari tempat itu. Hawa busuk dari siluman serigala rendahan. Hawa itu semakin mendekat, dengan frekuensi yang sedikit bertambah. Dia kembali melayangkan pandangan pada Rin dan Jaken yang masih asik bertengkar dengan dilatari air terjun.

Hawa itu semakin menguat, ditambah dengan hawa lain yang mengikutinya.

.

.

Hawa milik Hanyou

.

.

"Inuyasha."

.

.

Sesshomaru mengernyit. Baiklah... Ini agak aneh. Apa yang dilakukan adik tirinya di tempat begini? Dengan siluman serigala? Bertarungkah? Atau...

Darahnya mendidih memikirkan kemungkinan lain mengenai apa yang mungkin dilakukan adik tirinya dengan siluman serigala ditengah malam begini. Di dekat sungai.

Dengan perlahan dan ketenangan yang kentara, dia bangkit dari posisinya dan mencoba memeriksa apa gerangan yang mungkin terjadi.

Dia mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Benarkah?

Atau dia hanya tidak mau kalau adiknya itu mati di tangan siluman lain?

Ya... Pasti yang itu.

Tapi apa benar begitu?

.

.

.

Langkah Sesshomaru terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara teriakan yang dia yakini adalah milik Inuyasha. Dengan cepat, ia berbalik mengikuti hawa keberadaan adiknya itu dan menemukan bahwa adiknya kini tengah ditindih oleh siluman serigala cabul.

Dari gelagatnya saja Sesshomaru sudah sangat paham, apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh si serigala tak tahu diri itu. Beraninya dia menyentuh Inuyasha. Tidak ada siluman ataupun makhluk lain yang boleh menyentuh ataupun melukai Inuyasha selain dirinya. Ya... Tidak boleh. Inuyasha itu miliknya, hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh dan menghancurkannya.

Terdengar agak aneh untuk orang yang membenci eksistensi Inuyasha...

Mengikuti nalurinya, entah naluri yang mana, ia tidak peduli. Sesshomaru mendekati siluman itu dengan perlahan. Mempersiapkan cakarnya untuk serangkaian siksaan yang mungkin bisa diberikannya pada makhluk satu itu.

Racun.

Serigala ini agaknya juga tipe yang bisa menghasilkan racun.

Dan dengan satu gerakan ringan, cakarnya telah menancap dalam pada bahu sang siluman serigala. Membuatnya melolong nyaring. Dengan satu tarikan kuat, Sesshomaru mencabik tubuh siluman itu. Dia tidak berniat membunuhnya. Hanya buang tenaga. Prioritasnya adalah menyingkirkan siluman busuk ini dari adiknya secepat mungkin. Sebelum bocah itu mati kehabisan darah atau bahkan mati karena racun.

Serigala itu memandang Sesshomaru penuh kengerian. Tentu saja, siluman waras mana yang mau berurusan dengan Daiyokai sepertinya?

Maka, dengan cepat, siluman serigala itu segera melarikan diri sebelum terkena murka sang Daiyokai.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru mengambil langkah untuk mendekat pada adiknya yang tersungkur di tanah bebatuan pinggir sungai.

"Mau apa kau kemari!?"

Sesshomaru mengeryit tajam. Sudah sekarat, masih bisa bersikap sinis seperti itu.

"Ini caramu berterima kasih?" ujarnya datar. Inuyasha mendengus, dia berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah. Agaknya racun dalam tubuhnya mulai bereaksi.

Inuyasha berhasil bangkit berdiri. Dengan gontai dia memungut Tessaiga dan kembali menyarungkannya. Namun tak lama, tubuhnya limbung ke depan. Sesshomaru reflek menangkap tubuh adiknya sebelum jatuh mencium tanah.

"A.. Ku... Tidak.. Butuh... Bantuanmu!" ujar Inuyasha, agak terbata.

"Keras kepala." ujar Sesshomaru tajam. Tidak ada apapun dalam suaranya. Tidak kebencian, kemarahan, ataupun cemooh. Hanya sedikit kejengkelan karena kekeraskepalaan adiknya itu.

Pluk

Sesuatu jatuh ke tanah dan menggelinding dari dalam shihakusou Inuyasha. Sesshomaru mengernyit, mengamati botol kaca sedang dengan isi cairan berwarna kehijauan.

Dia sedikit membungkuk, memungut benda itu sebelum membawa Inuyasha dan menyandarkannya pada sebuah batu besar di sana.

Sesshomaru mengamati cairan dalam botol itu sejenak. Inderanya mencium baau tajam dari tanaman obat obatan, dan olahan tanaman obat yang berbau seperti ini hanya penawar racun.

Sesshomaru menoleh ke arah adiknya, mata Inuyasha setengah terpejam. Tapi agaknya hanyou itu pastilah masih sadar. Terbukti dengan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka untuk mengais udara. Apakah penawar racun bisa bekerja pada anak ini.

Sesshomaru menghela nafas pelan. Kalau tidak bisa bekerja, lalu untuk apa dibawa?

Dia membuka tutup botol itu dan meminum cairan di dalamnya. Dia tidak menelannya, hanya memindahkan cairan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian, dia menyusupkan tangannya pada tengkuk Inuyasha, memberi sedikit dorongan agar wajah adiknya itu mendekat padanya. Kemudian, dia memindahkan penawar racun itu dari mulutnya ke mulut Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tersentak kaget ketika ada cairan aneh yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Namun ketika lidahnya mengecap rasa yang dikenalinya, dia menelan cairan itu. Memindahkannya pada lambungnya.

Setelah cairan itu habis, Sesshomaru tidak melepaskan bibirnya. Dia malah menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut Inuyasha. Menjilat langit langit mulut adiknya itu, kemudian menyapu gigi gigi adiknya dan menyentuh lidahnya.

"Nggh..."

Inuyasha mendesah ketika lidahnya dihisap oleh kakaknya. Dia mencengkram bagian depan shihakusou putih Sesshomaru dengan tangan bergetar sebagai bentuk protes pada kakaknya yang sepenuhnya diabaikan. Sesshomaru masih menawan bibir dan mulut Inuyasha. Malah kini dia menekan tengkuk adiknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Inuyasha yang memang sudah kehabisan tenaga hanya bisa pasrah. Tapi entah naluri dari mana, dia membalas ciuman kakaknya.

Dadanya sesak. Oksigen di dalam paru parunya telah habis. Tapi tidak ada niatan dari Inuyasha untuk melepaskan bibirnya daari tawanan kakaknya. Sesshomaru masih terus mengajak lidahnya bermain, dan sesekali menghisap bibir bawahnya. Saliva merembes dari sudut mulut Inuyasha dan mengalir hingga ke dagunya.

Tangannya melemas dan perlahan jatuh terkulai. Tubuhnya juga melemas. Menyadari itu, Sesshomaru memutus ciuman mereka, dan seketika itu juga, kepala Inuyasha terkulai di bahunya. Membuat sang hanyou meringis menahan sakit saat bahunya yang terluka membentur tubuh kakaknya.

"Jadi kau mau mencoba membunuhku dengan ciuman?" Inuyasha berbisik, sangat pelan. Namun telinga tajam Sesshomaru bisa menangkap bisikan itu.

"Mungkin." jawabnya datar. Sesshomaru kemudian mengangkat tubuh adiknya itu. Dia akan mengembalikan adiknya pada teman temannya. Yah... Walaupun secara teknis. Bukan Sesshomaru yang menculik hanyou ini.

"Kali ini, kubiarkan kau lolos."

Inuyasha mengeryit mendengar kalimat ambigu yang dilontarkan kakaknya. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu. Karena baginya, tidur saat ini jauh lebih menarik.

.

.

.

.

**Mungkin mereka memang saling membenci, tapi apakah itu tidak berarti sesuatu yang lain?**

**Kebencian yang justru berubah menjadi keinginan egois untuk menjadikan sesuatu menjadi milik satu sama lain?**

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Hajimemashite!

Anna D. Rose Opera desu.

Saya author tetap di FBI dan FVKI. Tapi sekarang mau mencoba untuk menulis di fandom ini.

Well...

SesshoInu menurut saya pairing yang cukup menarik, karena hubungan kakak adik keduanya itu termasuk salah satu yang bisa dibilang 'tragis'. (Setelah Glen Lacie, Itachi Sasuke, dan Byakuya Rukia menurut versi saya.)

Dan saya harap memasukan fic ini ke rating T tidak melanggar rules ffn. Dan untuk pakaian Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru, saya agak gak yakin apa namanya. Jadi saya pakai istilah Shihakusou yang mirip dengan fandom sebelah.

Saa... Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah membaca... :3

RnR...


End file.
